The First Try
by dragonpearlz
Summary: A follow up to 'The Way Things Are'. After Harry moves in with Remus and Severus, he decides to explore his bi-curious feelings. But, will his nerves get the best of him? SLASH! Pairings: Remus/Severus; Harry/Seamus


Title: The First Try

Title: The First Try

Author: Unicornpearlz

Rating: R

Summary: This story could be considered the next chapter to "The Way Things Are", one of my previous fics. Remus and Severus have been together for about 4 years, and have asked Harry to come live with them. While Harry is appreciative, the situation is playing games with his head.

Warnings: This is kind of an attempt at slash – but without the slash. There is some pretty heavy m/m petting though. Also, there is a mention of getting sick towards the end.

Disclaimers: JKR owns Harry Potter. I don't make any money off of this. This is just for entertainment purposes

Remus cleared his throat and took another gulp of his water. He was getting ready for a night out with Severus, but he wasn't excited. At least not for himself. It have been 3 months since he and Severus decided to share their home with Harry, and things were going well. Harry worked hard both professionally and at home. He helped with the bills and while he and Severus could get snippy at times, he was a good fit for their home. He tended to Remus when Severus could not, and likewise to Severus. He helped out around the house. But, he hadn't discussed anything more that soporiferous things – work, friends, things of that sort. He never spoke about Hermione, the Dursleys of his time at Hogwarts. Nor would he bring up the issues that he and Remus had.

Not for the lack of Remus' trying.

He tried to draw Harry out with stories of his parents, but some part of Harry had shut down to him – and Remus was afraid that their friendship would crumble again.

He sniffed. He took some comfort in the fact that Harry was starting to open up to Severus. Severus had passed information along that Harry was trying to forget the Dursleys and was uncomfortable discussing his shenanigans from Hogwarts with 2 teachers. He had assured Remus that Harry wasn't angry with either for them, but that he was adjusting in his own way.

Remus snuffled again, and rubbed the back of his writs against his nose. "Hexxsh!" He sniffed lightly. The sneeze was fast, airy, and light. But, it did not go unnoticed.

"Rem, are you okay?" Harry asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Fine, just a random sneeze."

Harry knew that Remus sneeze periodically. His wolf senses make his nose abnormally sensitive to allergens and temperature.

"Ok." He gave a half hearted smile. "How long are you going to be out?"

Remus' heart twisted. "How long do you want us to stay out?" He knew Harry was bringing a "friend" home, but wouldn't mention who. And, for the first time, he'd asked Remus and Severus to go out. So, Remus assumed that this was a visit of a personal nature. And, while he was happy for Harry, he wished that Harry had talked to him about what was going on.

"Not too late, maybe 10 or 11." Harry wasn't as concerned about the coming home time as the leaving time. His guest had also gone to Hogwarts, and while he liked Severus, he didn't really want to explain that he lived with one of the meanest Professors to teach – anywhere/ever.

Remus sighed. They were leaving around 6 to go to dinner in Ireland. Then Severus had booked them on a muggle tour of Loch Ness, in Scotland. It would be a magical ngiht for both of them, but he was already so tired.

Harry rubbed his nose absentmindedly. He hated when he got stressed – his nose was always the first thing to act up. It had been tickling all day, but he had willed the sneezes away. He had been planning this night for a week, and he wasn't about to let something as small as a tickling nose stop it. Besides, he knew if he sneezed, Remus would worry, and most likely not go out. And, while he appreciated Remus' concern, he wanted to be left alone – at least until he figured out what was going on in his own head.

At 6 sharp Remus and Severus took off for Ireland. Harry felt his heart skip and his stomach flop as they left. Remus had looked so tired and was sniffling a bit, but when Harry suggested that they stay home Remus objected to it. On the flip side he was so excited he could barely contain himself, as he moved around the house hiding the pictures of Remus and Severus and other tell tale signs that the flat belonged to them.

Just as he put a spell on the entrance of the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

"Hi ya 'arry!" Seamus said as he stepped through the front door. "Nice place ya got 'ere."

Seamus was in Harry's year at Hogwarts. Back then he'd been a skinny short smile of a kid. But, he shot up in their last year and seemed to have done a bit more growing afterwards – of muscle that is. Harry felt an odd tingling sensation has he firmly clasped Seamus' hand. His once round face had a rectangular shape to it, and he had obviously been working out. But, among all the changes, the same warm smile was spread across his face as Harry invited him in and offered him a butterbear.

"Nice place, 'arry. You sharin' it wit anyone?"

"Thanks. Yea, a few friends," Harry answered sitting down next to Seamus on the couch.

"'ermionie tol' me, yur livin' with Professor Lupin and ol' Snape."

Harry cringed. 'So much for nobody finding out.' "Like I said, a few friends."

"What's it like livin' wit' dem 'arry? I mean, they don't do anything in front of you, do they?"

Harry shook his head and his stomach clenched. "They're very discrete." 'Maybe Neville was wrong,' he thought.

"How are you and Dean doing?" Harry asked. Last he'd known they were living together, and last he'd heard – from Neville – they were dating.

"Eh, we broke up. Jus' not the same as it was in 'ogwarts, ya know?"

"I know," Harry said, with a sigh as he thought about Hermione.

"So, what's it like living wit' Snape?"

"Not as bad as you'd think, actually," Harry replied, but he left it at that. His brain was still wrapped around 'broke up'. Suddenly, he nose started to tickle again. "Hesshessh!" he quickly directed it into his shoulder.

"Bless," said Seamus, taking a gulp of his butterbear.

Harry sniffed. "Thanks." The tickle was gone, thankfully. He smiled at Seamus, suddenly feeling very awkward. He thought Seamus was cute in school, but never thought he'd act on it. "I'm sorry to hear about you and Dean," he said sliding his hand onto Seamus' knee, as he'd seen Remus do when Severus needed to be comforted.

Seamus raised an eyebrow. "'arry, are you 'ittin'on me?"

Harry licked his lips. "I'm trying," he answered awkwardly.

"Boy, you've been livin' wit' dem too long, eh?" Seamus asked. Secretly, though, he was flattered. Harry had always been a good locking boy and not he was a very handsome man.

"It's got nothing to do with them!" Harry snapped hotly.

"Well then," Seamus said, leaning in for a kiss, which Harry gratefully returned. He rolled himself on top of Seamus and straddled him.

Seamus smiled and kissed Harry deeper. Suddenly, a feeling of dread took over Harry. Not only was Seamus kissing too hard, his tongue lashing at Harry's like it was whipping him, and their mouths pressed together so tightly that his teeth hurt, but he was going to sneeze. He tried to pull away, but Seamus was into it now – holding Harry's head and rocking his pelvis up and down.

"Too much – Tesshitch!" Harry finally gasped.

"You alright 'arry?"

"Hess-eh-hetchew!" Harry sneezed into the crook of his arm.

Seamus sat up with a knowing smile. "Not quite ready for that, eh?"

Harry blew his nose quietly. "Guess not," he whispered.

Seamus stood up, "Well I'll get going then 'arry. Unless there was another reason you wanted to get together tonight."

Harry shook his head. "No, not really."

"Ah, don't look so down about it. Give me a call if you want ta have another go. Otherwise I'll see ya around."

"Ok," Harry said softly. "Hey Seamus?" he asked as Seamus started to leave. "Don't tell anybody okay?"

"Aye, don't worry 'arry. I won't out ya."

"Thanks," he said as he watched Seamus fly into the darkness. Somehow he didn't feel better though.

As soon as they touched down, Severus saw him. He was sitting on the porch looking cold, damp and rather sad. He didn't see them, yet.

"Remus, I think you want to look at this," he whispered. But, Remus' grip around his midsection did not loosen.

Remus sniffed lightly. "What is it?" he whispered weakly. He had gotten sick during their cruise of Loch Ness and was still feeling rather poorly.

"It's Harry," Severus responded, slowly starting to dismount the broom.

At the mention of Harry's name, Remus' eyes shot open. He saw him and immediately started towards him – his tired legs carrying him faster than he thought possible, and his cloak flapping behind him. "Harry?" he asked rushing to the steps.

Harry snapped out of his daze. "Huh?" He saw Remus rushing towards him and Severus walking a few steps behind. His stress jumped, "Heh-shxxsict!" He sniffed liquidly.

As Remus reached the porch, he placed a hand against Harry's forehead.

"You're not running a fever," Remus muttered with a mixture of relief and confusion.

Harry shook his head. "Emotional stress – my body's acting out."

"But, when you and Hermione –."

"I wasn't sleeping – that's how it acted out that time. Eh-heh-echitxxt!"

"Bless. Come on, Harry. Let's go inside."

Harry nodded and followed the two of them inside.'

Severus furrowed his brow. "Why is there a door to the kitchen?"

"Oh, sorry," Harry mumbled and with a wave of his wand, the door disappeared.

Severus immediately entered the kitchen and did a quick inventory. Remus sat down on the couch, his head starting to swim again.

Harry noticed. "Rem, are you okay?" he asked sitting beside him.

Remus nodded slowly, feeling the world bob out of sync with his head. "I'm fine," he lied. "The question is: are you okay?"

Harry considered lying, but it wasn't worth it. He couldn't think of anybody else that he could discuss this with. "No," he answered quietly.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked.

Severus poked his head out of the kitchen, but Remus held up his hand and Severus disappeared back in.

Harry took a quivering breath and slid closer to Remus. "I heh-eh- ketchsshoo! had a friend over tonight." He sniffed lightly.

Remus nodded, and put his arm around Harry.

"I wanted to try things with a guy. And I was excited, but I didn't enjoy it."

Remus' jaw dropped. He wasn't sure what he'd expected to hear, but it certainly wasn't that.

Harry rushed on. "I wasn't sure if I was going to enjoy any of it, but I did – mostly. But, his kiss was just so hard and sloppy." He sniffed liquidly. Tears started to slide down his cheeks but he wiped them away, roughly.

Remus suppressed a smile. "It's okay. You know – you don't' have to enjoy everything. Especially not the first time around."

Harry sniffled. "Really?"

Remus handed him a handkerchief and Harry blew his nose. "Really. Every guy – like every girl- has his own style. Maybe you and your friend's styles don't mesh."

"Thanks, Remus," Harry said with a sigh as Severus brought out 3 mugs of ginger tea, and the 3 of them discussed anything but Harry's night.


End file.
